pay back
by youngn'lover-ly
Summary: okay max is itching for revenge! who made her made our fav. blackwinged silent flock member Fang. how will Max get pay back easy make Fang a nervous wreck and alittle jelous. Max dresses up with the help of Nudge Angel, amd Iggy! Fax Mang MaxXFang FangXMa


Srry I don't own maximum ride or characters

Enjoy!!!!!

Yo this is my 1st story came 2 me in a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride Mr. James Patterson does

Well hell enjoy.

;P

Chapter 1

"Okay fang will pay" I though after I sat on my bed and it fell the hell apart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Why you might ask well I made him play canasta and he lost 50 bucks. Not my fault that angel and I kick some serious ass. So then he kept torturing ALL day long like tripping me, stealing my clothes and putting them outside of the hotel (they really don't enjoy people walking around in a towel but oh well) and etc.

"Hey, Angel will you come here sweetie!" I call "sure" she sweetly replies and run up "what is it" she says. "Ohhhhhhhh, just a little pay back for fang" I just about sing. "Okay I have a plan. Nudge, Iggy come here time for plan Fax to the max!" she screams mischievously. Guuuuulp. They come running in with so much enthusiasm, it scared me.

"So what exactly is the plan?" I ask nervously. "Well, we dress you up, I'll blindfold Fang and then you go in and make him a nervous wreck, ya' know sit on his lap talk about some guy you might go out on a date with, oh and ask how do I look? Sexy or hot I hope while batting your eyelashes, he be blushing and stuttering like crazy!!! Hahahahaha" Iggy answers with an evil smile.

"Okay I'll do it but were will we get the dress ad make up and hair stuff?" I question. "Oh, nudge and I have it." angel states-matter-of-factly.

A few seconds later angel and nudge arrive with a blue dress and a box. I go and put the dress on it was a little shorter than mid-thigh, the front dips low but not too much, the back was low so my wings were out and was very form fitting aka tight but I could sit down and move around in it. After 30 min of them doing my hair down in big beachy waves with two pieces braided pulled back and held in the back. My make up was just natural looking except the eye shadow witch was bright blue so was the eyeliner and I had on a necklace with a red charm of a heart with wings.

Just then Iggy came in and declares "okay he's blindfolded."

"Okay Showtime, max" Angel said in my head.

I opened the door to the room. "Iggy you better get this blindfold off, you asshole and what's the surprise" screamed Fang he was sitting in the la-z-boy, perfect. "It's me Max" I sit in his lap and whisper in his ear "WH-what the hell's going" he stutters "nothing, I need your advise" I say very coyly as I take the blindfold.

"What do need help with?" he asked as he stretched him arms and rubbed his eyes he finally takes a look at me (I'm off his lap and span around once) and froze but recovered to his emotionless self as I sit back in his lap with my arms around his neck. "How do I look?*bat eyelashes* I have a date tonight with this really cute guy. He has nice dark hair and his eye I just get lost in *more batting?*" I say more like breath. I don't think he realized that I was talking about him because his jaw tightened and muttered "fine"

"Are you sure *bat eyelashes* I don't look I don't know fabulous, hot, or sexy" I question. He blushes and his jaw not as tight but just nodded. I get up and spin around again and do my cutest pout just for him saying "are you sure?" He utters hesitantly " y-y-you look… beau-beautiful" and said under-his-breath something it sounded like "I *something…you".

I wandered what that word was that I missed. "What did you say after you said I looked beautiful?" I ask sweetly batting my eyelashes. "I love you" he whispers so quietly I couldn't hear him and his red face was looking down.

"What? Spill it mister" "I LOVE YOU!!" he shouts and turns even redder. I blush too. He tries to run out "wait!" I cry.

He turns around as I run and hug him then he kisses me full on the lips. I kiss back with out thinking. His tongue graze my lips and I listen to the voice and go with the flow I'm sure this isn't what he meant but oh well. We break apart breathing heavily "I love you max" "I love you too Fang"

Hey should I write a Sequel or not I think I'll do it in Fang's P.O.V. tell me what u think

Flame me id care I'll live some how

Peace

Young 'n' loverly out


End file.
